What the future may hold (Rewrite)
by YumiUlrich19
Summary: What happens when Aelita and Jeremy found a strange device in the factory. What does this strange device do and is it connected to Lyoko.
1. Chapter 1:Author's note

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey guys I know its been a long time since I last updated but I'm finally back and ready to fully finish this story but before I do that I need to totally rewrite it. It'll have the same plot and storyline the only thing that's going to change is how written. Now that you guys know the situation. Here is my First 3 chapters of my rewritten story _What the future may hold._


	2. Chapter 2:The Beginning

Chapter 2: The Beginning

It's a beautiful and sunny day at Kadic Academy. Which is very unusual especially for our local heroes the Lyoko warriors who just a few month ago defeated their biggest enemy Xana. Xana was an evil A.I. who was created by a former science teacher at Kadic named Franz Hopper. Now after many years of fighting they can finally lead normal lives. Currently our former heroes are relaxing under an oak tree near their favorite bench well everybody except Jeremy and Aelita who are currently at the abandoned factory where the supercomputer was held.

"Hey guys!" Yelled Jeremy and Aelita as they came running up to the other

"Hey." The others said in unison

"Where were you guys?" Asked Yumi

"At the factory." Jeremy responded back

"Again." Said Yumi

"Yep."

"Why?" Yumi asked

"Because we just want to make sure that Xana hasn't woken up again and I was looking for anything that could help us locate Franz Hopper." Jeremy explained

"But, I thought Franz Hopper perished after our last trip to Lyoko." Says Odd

"We thought he did but when I was searching the supercomputer a while back I found a small trace of Franz Hopper in the system." Jeremy replied back

"So that's why you've been at the factory every day."

"Yep."

"So did you guys find anything?" Ulrich asked

"No." Aelita said in a disappointed tone

"Well don't worry about it guys you'll find him someday."

"Yea don't sweat it."

"Oh right I forgot to tell you guys we found this strange thing in the factory." Says Jeremy as he shows them the device

"Really what is it?" Asked Ulrich


	3. Chapter 3:The Strange Device

Chapter 3: The strange device

Recap: "Oh right I forgot to tell you guys we found this strange thing in the factory." Says Jeremy as he shows them the device

"Really what is it?" Asked Ulrich

"We have no idea."

"All we know is that we found it behind one of scanner."

"Really."

"Yep."

"Even if you don't know what it is do you at least know what it does?" Asked Odd

"Nope."

"Well have you tried pushing the button on the device?" Asked Ulrich

"No."

"Well why not?"Asked Odd

"Because Odd we don't know what the thing does it could be a bomb for all we know." Jeremy explained

"Well what if it isn't one? We'll never know unless we try it." Odd replied back

"Odd right Jeremy we'll never know what is does unless we test it." Says Aelita as she agreed with Odd

"Fine."

"Cool so let's see what this baby can do." Odd says as he takes the device from Jeremy

"Odd wait be careful with that it could be dangerous."

"Ok ok I'll be careful sheesh." Says Odd

As he was about to push the button an annoying shrill voice interrupted him.

"Ulrich." Yelled Sissy

"Oh great just what we needed your fan club." Says Odd as he turned his attention towards Sissy and her group

"Oh look if it isn't the loser squad and my darling Ulrich."

"My dear Ulrich why do you torture yourself? Why don't you dump these losers and hang out with me. I'm much better than them anyway." Sissy ranted

"First of all I'm not your Ulrich dear and second my friends aren't losers if anyone is the loser here it's you and the two nobody's you hang out with." Says Ulrich

"Yea you have no right call anybody losers when you don't have any friends well except the two stooges that you always are with you." Odd says as he and the other laughed.

"Ugh." Growled Sissy as she started to turned red with angry

As they continued to laughed Herve noticed the device that Jeremy was holding

"Hey look Sissy."Says Herve

"What?" Yelled Sissy

"Look what Jeremy holding." Says Herve

"Hm what's that?" Sissy says as she grabs the device from Jeremy

"Well what do we have here." Says Sissy

"Hey Sissy give that back." Says Jeremy as he goes towards Sissy

"No way." Sissy says as she throws it to Herve

"Give that back right now." Says Odd as he advances on Herve

"No." He says as he started backing away

"Here Nicholas catch." Herve says as he throws it to Nicholas

"Got it." Nicholas says as he caught the device

"I would give that back if I were you." Says Ulrich as he gets in a fighting stance

"Nope." He replied as he threw the device back to Sissy

"Sissy give it back to me right now you don't know how dangerous that device is it could be a bomb for all you know." Jeremy explained as he went towards Sissy

"Oh really well why don't we see what it does then." Sissy says as she pushes the button on the device

"No!" Jeremy yelled

As soon as she pushed the button nothing happened

"See nothing happened." Says Sissy

"Hey what's with all this racket?" asked Jim as him and Mr. Delmas walked over to them

"Nothing Daddy." Says Sissy as the device started to vibrate in her hand.

All of sudden the device started to glow and bright light surrounded everything.


	4. Chapter 4: The Stranger

Chapter 4: The Stranger

Author's Note: So before you start reading this chapter I just wanted clarify a couple of things for you. First of all the characters who were there when the bright light engulfed everything was the Lyoko warriors (Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Jeremy, Aelita and William.), Sissy and her group, Jim, Mr. Delmas, Milly and Tamia. Also I'm still going to use the same system I used in the original story. And I'm sorry i havent updated in a while but my life has been extremely hectic but im going to try to update more often. Before I put up the next chapters i need to rewrite this chapter again. Because i realized some of the stuff in the story are little exaggerated. y where I used P to represent the past and F to represent the future. But that won't apply until the next chapter. So for now you can ignore the second part. Now on to the story.

"Ugh what happened?" Jeremy said as he regained consciousness

"I don't know all I remember is a bright light engulfing everything." Aelita answered back

"Can someone please tell me where we are?" asked as he looked around

"I think I can answer that." The mysterious voice said

"Who said that?" Jeremy asked

"I did." She replied back as she appeared in front of everyone

"Who are you?" Aelita asked

"Well my name is Serena and I'm a form artificial intelligent." She answered back

"Really like Xana?" Yumi asked

"Yes but, the difference between us is I'm not evil." Answered Serena

"How do we know you're not evil? For all we know you could have been sent by him to destroy us." Jeremy fired back

"But, how could he have sent me if you guys destroyed him months ago."

"She has a point we did destroy him awhile ago. So it couldn't have been him." Aelita said

"Ok then why did you bring us here then?" Asked Yumi

"Well I need your help."

"With what? Asked Aelita

"Destroying Xana"

"What are you talking about we told you we destroyed him months ago."

"I know you defeated him here but where i'm from he's alive."

"Where's that?" Odd asked

"The future."

"Wait your from the future?"

"Yes."

"That's so cool!" Odd exclaimed

"So will you help me?"

"Wait who's this Xana you're talking about?" Asked Sisy

"Nothing." Ulrich replied back

"So."

"Sur-." Aelita was about to say before Jeremy cut her off

"Wait before we help you I have some questions for you." Jeremy said

"Ok then ask away."

"First of all who created you and why were you created?" Jeremy asked

"Well for your first question I can't really reveal the answer to that."

"And why not?" Jeremy yelled

"Because I would rather you see him in person."

"Why?" Aelita asked

"Because if I told you who he was you wouldn't believe me. So it's better if you see him for yourselves."

"Fine if can't tell us who created you can you at least tell us why you were created?" Jeremy asked

"Well, I was created to do many things. But the main reason I was created was to be a mini time machine."

"Really that's so cool." Odd said excitedly

"Yes my creator wanted to be able to go back in time to retrieve old information that he doesn't have in the future. In order to eliminate the threat in the future."

"Wow that must be some threat."

"Yes it is. So are there any other questions you would like to ask before we go?"

"Yes I know it might not be likely but I want to ask. Is my father alive?" A nervous Aelita asked

"Yes you father is still alive."

"Are you serious?" Aelita asked happily

"Yes." She answered back

"Really how and who brought him back?" Aelita asked excitedly

"As much as I would like to answer your questions I think it would be better if your future selves would answer the rest of your questions." Serena explained

"Ok." Aelita said

"Yes." Everybody said in unison

"Ok let's go then." She said as a bright light engulfed them.


	5. Chapter 5: The Future

CHAPTER 5: THE FUTURE

AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, I know it's been a long time since last updated and wanted to apologize for that I have a lot of things on my plate lately. So here comes my next two chapters.

FUTURE CHARACTERS AGES:

Ulrich - 21

Yumi - 22

Odd - 21

Aelita - 21

William - 22

Emily - 22

When the light faded, they could see the old abandoned factory in the distance.

"Here we are the future." Serena expressed

"How many years into the future do we travel?" Aelita asked

"5 years." Replied Serena

"So why are we at the factory?" Asked Jeremy

"Because this is where your future selves are."

"Are you sure?" Asked Jeremy

"Yes, before I left, they were getting ready to go on a mission." Serena answered back

"But how do you know they're still here. They could have gone home already." Aelita stated

"Well there's only one way to find out." Serena said as they started to venture in.

As they went father in they saw the old ropes still hanging up.

"So how do we get down?" Sissy asked as she looked at the rope

"Oh, that's easy you do this." Odd answered back as he ran and jumped onto the ropes.

"What, we have to jump down using those ropes what if they break. While were on them we could die." Yelled Sissy

"Don't worry Sissy they're perfectly safe."

"Are you sure?" She asked again

"Yes." Aelita said as she swung onto the ropes to get to the bottom

She hesitated for a second and then she jumped. After she jumped everyone else followed suit. Once they knew it was safe to use the ropes. As soon as everyone was at the bottom they walked towards the elevator.

"Wait were supposed to use the rusty old elevator? What if it breaks down or it falls from under us?" Sissy inquired

"Nothing going to happen they use the elevator all the time and nothings ever happened." Serena added as she tried to reinsure Sissy

"Fine I guess." Sissy said nervously

"Jeremy can you type in the code and then push the down bottom."

"Sure."

As he typed in the code and pushed the button. The elevator started to descend.

"Before the door opens, I'm going to incase all of you in an invisible barrier."

"Why? I thought we were supposed to meet our future selves." Odd asked

"You are but before I reveal you to them, I need to know what there doing first. I don't want to interrupt their mission."

"Ok."

SIDE NOTE: I know this chapter was short but, don't worry the next two chapters will be a lot longer.


	6. Chapter 6: The Future Revealed Part 1

CHAPTER 6: THE FUTURE REVEALED PART 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Flashbacks will be _italics._ Now onto the story.

(F): Will be the symbol for the future characters.

(P): Will be the symbol for the past characters.9*

As the elevator door opened. They could see Yumi, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich in lab and Ulrich was sitting in the computer chair typing something.

"Wow where are we?" The Non LW asked as they looked around in surprise.

"It's a secret lab that Franz Hopper built. In the center of the room is main frame of a supercomputer that holds a virtual world called Lyoko." Explained Serena

"So, this is the secret your group has been hiding." Sissy says as she looked around

"Yep."

"I knew it. I knew your group was hiding something. Though I never imagine it would be something like this." Jim stated

"Why is Ulrich in the computer chair and where is Jeremy?" (P)Aelita asked

"I'm not sure you'll have to ask them."

"Ok then let us talk to them."

"Before we do that let me give him the information I've collected first."

"Ok." Serena said as she left give Ulrich the data

"Master."8

"Oh, Serena you're finally back." (F)Ulrich said

"Yep and I brought back the data that you asked for and I also brought something else back as well."

"Perfect and what else did you bring back?" (F)Ulrich asked Serena

"Some help from your past." Serena says as she revealed their past selves

"Serena what did you do?" Asked a shocked (F)Ulrich

"Well, I thought you might need some help. Especially since it's taking you a lot longer to find the program you needed to destroy Xana." Replied Serena

"Of course, it's taking me a long time to find the program I need. I'm not here all the time. You know I have a family to take care of. I can't be here all day."

"Well that's why I brought you some help. That way you can find the solution you need a lot sooner and plus you won't have to be here all time." Serena

"You know she's not completely wrong. It might not be a bad idea to have a little bit of assistance. Especially from someone who knew a lot about the supercomputer and Xana." (F)Yumi suggested

"I guess." (F)Ulrich says hesitantly as he was about to get up from his seat

Before he got up from his seat Jeremy stopped him

"Before we help you destroy Xana. We want to ask some questions about the future."

"I don't think that would be a good idea."

"Why?" Asked (P)Aelita

"Because were worried that you guys might not like what you hear. We don't want you guys to go back to the past and change something." (F)Yumi answered back

"Don't worry master you have nothing to worry about. I'm going to erase their memories of this as soon as we get back to the past." Replied Serena

"But before you guys ask any questions, we want to make sure all of us are here first." (F)Ulrich

"What do you mean all of us?" (P)Odd asked

"Well when Xana came back. He came back more powerful than he was before. So, we decided that we needed more help, especially since Ulrich is doing Jeremy job. We thought that it would be a good idea to recruit two more people." (F)Aelita explained.

"Really who did you recruit? Please don't say you enlisted help from Sissy and her group." (P)Odd asked

"No of course not. As if we would let them into the group." Said (F)Ulrich

"Hey!" Sissy yelled as she glared at them angrily

Before he was about to ask a question, the lab doors opened. And revealed William, Emily and a little boy that never saw.

"Hey guys how was the trip?" (F)Yumi asked as she hugged Emily and William

"It was good." Replied Emily

"Well, I see we have some guests." William said as he looked at the others.

"Yep Serena brought us help from the past."

"I can see that. So why did you bring them?" Asked (F)Emily

"I thought it would be nice for you guys to have some help with defeating Xana." Serena replied

"Oh ok."

"So now that everyone's here what questions do you guys have?"

"Where's Jeremy?"

"Would you guys like to answer that question?" Ulrich asked as he looked towards Aelita and Odd

"Sure, I guess." Said (F)Aelita

"He left a few years ago." (F)Odd replied

"Why?" Asked (P)Aelita

"Because he found out Odd and I was dating." (F)Aelita explained while blushing

"What?" Everyone yelled in unison

"How did that happen?" Asked a shocked Jeremy

"Well that's a long story." (F)Aelita answered back

"Well we've got time." Jeremy said

"Ok so Jeremy and I dated for a few months after we destroyed Xana. And I thought everything was going to get better after we defeated Xana. But it didn't he still treated me the same way he did when Xana was alive. We barely spent time together because he was so obsessed with worrying about Xana coming back. So, after an argument we had. I decided that I was tired of being ignored. So, I broke it off with you." Said (F)Aelita

"How does that explain how you and Odd started dating?" Asked Jeremy

"I'm getting to that.

"Instead of explaining how you two starting dating. Why don't I just show everyone."

"Sure." Agreed (F)Aelita

FLASHBACK

 _The scene begins a few months following Jeremy and Aelita's break up. Aelita's sitting under a tree reading a book. When Odd comes up to her._

 _"Hey Aelita."_

 _"Hi Odd."_

 _"Whatcha doing?"_

 _"Reading a book, you should try it sometimes."_

 _"Ha ha very funny. So how have you been since your break up with Jeremy?"_

 _"I'm fine I guess I kind of expected it."_

 _"What do you mean."_

 _"Well, I've been thinking about breaking up with him for months before I actually did it._

 _"Really."_

 _"Yeah. I mean we were close, but we never really spent a lot of time together. Unless it had something to do with Lyoko. Even when Xana wasn't an issue anymore. We still never really spent that much time together. I wanted us to be able to go out on dates and explore life instead we were always stuck either sitting in his room or at the factory working on some program for hours. I know our mission was to destroy Xana but, I didn't want our whole relationship based on that. I wanted to be able to have fun occasionally. I'll always be grateful to him for releasing me from the supercomputer, but I need someone who likes to spend time with me and who supports my dreams. That's one thing he never did." Aelita explained_

 _"That's how I feel when it comes to dating. I want to find the one girl for me._ "

" _Really is that why you date so much. You're trying find your soul mate._

 _"Yea but you know what after dating all the girls I finally realized something."_

 _"What?"_

 _"That I already found the girl I wanted to be with a long time ago. But I let her go because I didn't want to ruin my friendship with my new friend."_

 _"Wait what are you talking about?"_

 _"Aelita you're the girl I'm in love with. You're my soulmate."_

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _"Yes. I've been in love with you since the first day we met but, because Jeremy met you first. I decided to back off._

 _"That's so sweet."_

 _"Really."_

 _"Yes, and you know what I think I fallen for you too."_

 _"Are you serious?"_

 _"Yes, I can't believe I didn't see you as a potential boyfriend before. You've always been there for me more than Jeremy has ever been. I can count on you for anything. And I couldn't have asked for a better person. I'm so happy to have you in my life."_

 _"Well I'm glad to have you in my life too. And you know what I don't think I can live with us just being friends."_

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"What I mean is I want you to be my girlfriend." Odd expressed while blushing._

 _"Really."_

 _"Yes._

 _"Oh Odd." Aelita said as she hugged him_

 _"So is that a yes."_

 _"Yes!" she expressed excitedly_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Aww that's so romantic.

"Why Odd?" Asked Jeremy

"Well, that's should be obvious. Whenever you would ignore me Odd would be there to cheer me up. Plus, he supports when it comes to me wanting to pursue my dreams. You always fought me when it came to me wanting to become a DJ. You said it was pointless. Not only that but, he always protected me on Lyoko. And lastly, he likes to spend time with me. That's why I like Odd." (F)Aelita expressed

"Really you two have nothing in common. Plus, your just one of his conquest. Your relationship probably wouldn't even last that long." Says an annoyed Jeremy

"Actually, we've dating for a year and we've been married for 2 years. (F)Aelita replied as she flashed her wedding ring

"YOU GUYS ARE MARRIED?" They yelled in unison

"Yep." Aelita said

"How did he propose?" Asked (P)Yumi

"I can show you that too." Serena said as she made bubble appear

FLASHBACK

 _The scene begins with Aelita in her room at the hermitage. She's laying down on her bed reading a book._

 _"Hey Aelita,"_

 _"Hey, what are you doing here I thought you had stuff to do?"_

 _"I finished everything I needed to do." Odd said_

 _"That's good." Aelita aid as she closed her book_

 _"So Aelita I was wondering if you would come somewhere with me?" Odd asked_

 _"Sure." Aelita said_

 _When she got up, he told her to turn around so he could put a blindfold on her._

 _"Why are putting a blindfold on me?" Asked Aelita_

 _"Because I'm taking you somewhere special. And I don't want you to see where I'm taking you. It's a surprise." Odd said as he guided her outside of her room_

 _"Ok." Aelita said excitedly_

 _After walking for few minutes, Aelita finally decided to ask the question that's been on her mind since she left the house._

 _"Odd where are we going?" Aelita asked_

 _"You'll see just keep walking."_

 _After walking a few more minutes of walking. They finally came to the spot they needed to be._

 _"Hey why did we stop.?" Aelita asked_

 _"Because we're here." Odd said as he took the blindfold off Aelita_

 _"WOW!" Said a shocked Aelita_

 _As she looked around, she saw a beautiful sight. There was a candle light dinner. There was an assortment of foods and desserts on a table near a beautiful lake._

 _"Odd this is so amazing. I can't believe you did this." Aelita said as she hugged him_

 _Well, you deserve the best Aelita. Plus, I would never forget our anniversary._

 _"I can't believe you remember."_

 _"Of course, I Love you too much to forget."_

 _"Aww that's so sweet."_

 _"Why don't we eat." Odd said as he led her to the table_

 _"Ok." Aelita said as she sat down in the chair that Odd pulled out for her_

 _"Wow this all looks so amazing. Thank you for this." Aelita expressed happily_

 _After they finished eating. They laid back on the blanket Odd brought and they looked up at the stars._

 _"Wow the stars are so beautiful."_

 _"They're not the only beautiful thing out here." Odd said cheesy_

 _"Aww."_

 _"Hey, I want to ask something?" Odd asked_

 _"Ok." Aelita replied as Odd pulled her up from the ground and sat her down in the chair and then got down on one knee_

 _"Aelita we've known each other for a long time. And during that time, I've realized how amazing and special you are. I couldn't have an asked for a better person to share my life with. Being with you has been the happiest days of my life. I love you with all my heart. Will you Aelita Schaeffer make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?" Odd asked as he held out the ring to Aelita_

 _"Yes, Odd I'll marry you." Cried Aelita as she jumped into Odd's arm_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Wow I never knew you felt that way about me. Why didn't you ever tell me?" Said a (P)Aelita

"I mean I would have told you, but before we met Ulrich told me that Jeremy have crush on you. So, I backed off. I didn't want to get in between the both of you. So, I kept my feelings for you a secret." Explained a blushing (P)Odd

"Wait you've had a crush on me since the first day we met?" Asked (P)Aelita

"Yep." Odd answered as he scratched the back of his head

SIDE NOTE: Thank you for reading my story. I Hope you guys liked it.

Please leave a review. Thanks

The next Chapter or Chapters will hopefully be up in the next 2-3 weeks.


End file.
